


Don't Run Into Fire

by justfrozenthings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna makes rash decisions, F/M, Kristoff just loves Anna and doesn't want her see her hurt or worse, Kristoff worries about Anna's safety, Oneshot, Takes place during Frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfrozenthings/pseuds/justfrozenthings
Summary: Kristoff expresses his concerns about Anna's safety to her after saving her from the fire.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don't Run Into Fire

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this has not been edited so I apologize for my poor grammar and spelling skills.

Anna fell to her knees in a coughing fit from the purple flames around her. She had seen Elsa run into the fire and attacked quickly to run after her. She should’ve thought through it first. She knows that, but when it comes to her sister it was impossible to do so.

She could feel her vision getting blurrier as she fell closer to the ground. 

Now fully on her hands and knees with one hand holding her cape over her face to hide her coughs, she could hear her name being called in the distance.

“Anna!” It was worried, panicked, and deep. She knew immediately just who it belonged to. Kristoff.

Anna felt as if she were on her last breath. Great, she thought to herself. I’m going to die and I’ll never get to see him again. Reget bubbled up in her stomach. She was so worried about Elsa she didn’t even think to check to see if Kristoff made it out safely. Not only that but she didn’t think about him in general, and his feelings into account. And as she saw what looked like Sven and Kristoff through her smoked stained eyes, she wished she could turn this moment back. 

It surprised her when instead of death, she was met with the embrace of familiar muscular arms and the canter of a reindeer. He saved her. Kristoff had saved her! But all she gave him to show her gratitude was calling out to Elsa, “No! Elsa!”

Her body racked out another coughing fit. Anna was mad at herself and Elsa. 

She was mad at Elsa for running into the fire, and herself for once again not thinking of Kristoff and his feelings. A second ago she belittled herself for not considering his feelings. Telling herself that if she could turn the clock back she would. And here she was, calling out to Elsa once again. Ignoring the fact that she could’ve died and worried about her instead of the man who just saved her life. 

Sven slowed down to a trot and once they got off him and got themselves situated Kristoff pulled her to the side. “May I talk to you please,” he looked around taking the Northuldra and Arendellian soldiers surrounding them into account. “Alone.” The tone of his voice reminded her so much of Elsa’s when she had told her those same words at her coronation. 

Anna’s heart broke when she saw the fear in his eyes and could only muster up a small nod in response. 

He took her lightly by the hand and walked until they could see no one else around them. Being careful to not stray too far from everyone. 

They were hidden by trees and Kristoff’s back was to her. She saw his shoulders rise up and down as he took a deep breath, “What were you thinking?!” He threw his arms out to the side, “Running into the fire like that. Anna, you could have died!”  
She knew he had every right to be mad at her but she couldn’t help raising her own voice as well. “How did you know I ran into the fire?! You weren’t there to see me! Maybe I just got caught in it!”

“Anna I know you ran into the fire because I know you.” Kristoff’s voice had quelled but was still agitated. “Plus, Elsa was in the fire. When it comes to her you make rash decisions. Such as the one you displayed today.” 

Anna took a deep breath, “You’re right Kristoff. I did run into the fire because of Elsa. I’m sorry for yelling. But, it was only because I was so worried about her.” 

“Anna,” Kristoff placed his hands on her shoulders, “I know you love Elsa and don’t want her getting hurt. But think of what it must’ve been like for me to see you being completely engulfed by flames.” Anna could see his eyes start to swell with tears as his hand cupped her cheek, “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you, Anna. I can’t live without you.” 

Anna wrapped her arms around his strong neck, tears streaming down her pale freckled ash stained face. “I can’t live without you either. When I saw you running towards me I instantly regretted my decision and wished that I could turn back time.” 

Kristoff stroked her downy red hair, knowing that this was one way to help calm her nerves. “I’m sorry Kristoff. Truly.” She muffled into his neck.

His chocolate brown eyes locked with her teal blue ones. “I forgive you. I know it was only because you care for your sister’s wellbeing. But Anna,” he tilted her chin up a little, “please never do that again.”

She smiled softly at him, “I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Next time I’ll make sure to think before I act.”

“Let’s hope there won’t be a next.” He chuckled, Anna joining him, her giggles sounding like the most beautiful bells in the kingdom. 

He kissed her soft pink lips and rested his forehead against hers. “I love you.” He whispered against her lips.

“I love you too. So very much.”

There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again, “I guess we should head back.”

“Yeah,” she whispered back “don’t wanna get left behind.”  
He laughed at that as he kissed her head. Together they strolled back together, hand in hand only to discover that nobody was there. Kristoff started to panic a little until he saw further down into the forest. They seemed to be watching something, wait no, someone. Through the mass of people, Kristoff could barely make out Elsa’s blue outfit and platinum blonde hair. As she stood up and began walking Anna looked up at him with pleading eyes, asking for permission to go see her sister, When he gave a small nod she sprained over to where Elsa was, enveloping her in a tight hug from behind. He smiled, and as he walked to go join the others he could feel the ring he got for her bouncing in his shirt pocket.


End file.
